


Inej gets dicked down.

by ashamed_donut



Series: six of hoes goodness [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, F/M, I am going to hell, M/M/M/M/F, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, basically inej gets dicked down, dear god i am so ashamed, i wrote this at 2 am in the morning, if u didn’t already know from the title, lol the last tag just made me cackle for some reason, my username is very fitting, nina is not present here no, so that it’s not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamed_donut/pseuds/ashamed_donut
Summary: A very unholy smut about Inej getting fucked by all of the Six of Crows boys.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa/Everyone, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Series: six of hoes goodness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Inej gets dicked down.

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is just a fanfiction and that I am aware every single character is acting very out of character but this is the writing that my brain decided to churn out at 2 am in the morning
> 
> also there are lots of grammar mistakes so beware

Inej’s lips were shaped into a lewd smile as she laid naked and sprawled out in front of the four men who were about to ravage her. Her long, dark Suli hair fanned out around her head. The only piece of clothing that remained on her was her flat leather shoes. She didn’t know why they hadn’t taken those off yet, but it only made the scene that much more obscene. 

“So who gets her first?” Matthias asked as he palmed at her small but perky breasts. Her nipples were already hardened due to their exposure to the cold air that came in through the open window. 

They were in Kaz’s room. Kaz didn’t like to have people in his bedroom, but he was the only one who had an actual bed in his room. On the wall that the bed was pushed up against, there was a medium-sized window that overlooked the Barrel. Even though it was close to midnight, Inej could still hear the bustling sounds of the restless city outside. Inej wondered if anyone could see inside the window. It was highly possible, but it wasn’t as if Inej minded. 

“We should rock-paper-scissors,” Jesper suggested. He sat to her left. At present, Jesper was running his long fingers up and down her leg. Inej’s pussy only got wetter at the thought of what he was going to do with those long digits later.

“It’s not like we can’t go in at the same time,” Matthias said and Inej shivered at the thought of not having just one—but two—cocks inside her at the same time. 

“If that does happen, Matthias shouldn’t go in with anybody else because he’s too big,” Wylan said, voice full of concern. _He’s too cute_. Wylan sat at the edge of the bed, fingers shyly stroking his dick. 

“Here’s how it’s gonna go,” Kaz finally spoke up. His voice commanded the attention of everyone. Inej felt more fluid gushing out of her entrance at the deep timbre of his voice. “It’s gonna be Wylan first, Jesper, Matthias, then me.”

“Wow, didn’t know you’d be okay with sloppy seconds,” Jesper said with a snicker. 

Wylan didn’t know how to go about being first. He was by no means a virgin. His tutors had taught him a lot more than just history or math. Although, most of the time, he was on the receiving end. Wylan scooted up to Inej as Jesper parted her legs for him. To no one’s surprise, Inej was extremely flexible. 

“Should I finger you first?” Wylan asked, eyeing Inej’s pussy that glimmered in the lighting of the room. 

“Do what you want,” she responded. 

Wylan decided that Inej was already loose enough to be fucked without much preparation. The last time the five of them had done this had been less than a few days ago, and he knew that Kaz had fucked her again this morning. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. 

Inej let out a high-pitched mewl as his dick sank into her. She kicked one of her legs up into the air and threw it over Wylan’s shoulder. Her lips were parted into an O when she felt a dick prodding at her lips. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Matthias. 

“Would you?” he asked. She wasn’t given a chance to respond before he had shoved all nine inches of his dick inside of her warm and welcoming mouth. She swirled her tongue around the thick length and when he slightly pulled out, she tongued at the slit. “Fuck, Inej, how’re you so good at this?”

By now, Wylan had quickened his pace. His thrusts were quick and steady as he hammered into her relentlessly. Inej screams were muffled by Matthias’s dick when she felt two fingers dancing at her entrance below Wylan’s dick. On Wylan’s next thrust, Jesper’s finger sank in along with Wylan’s cock and Inej’s toes curled inside of her leather flats. 

With Wylan’s dick rubbing at her walls with every thrust and Jesper’s fingers that curled at just the right angle, Inej could feel her first orgasm of the night coming. Inej was wondering what Kaz was doing when she felt a finger being laid on her clitoris. Her backed arched in pleasure as Kaz started rubbing her clitoris in slow, circular motions. It didn’t take more than several more seconds before she was coming. 

Her juices squirted out around Wylan’s cock and Jesper’s fingers. Inej’s orgasm prompted Wylan’s and soon, he was emptying out his load deep inside of her. When he pulled out, a few more spurts of come landed on her flat stomach; streaks of white splattered across her neatly trimmed bush. Inej’s body spasmed as Kaz continued to rub at her clit without a change in pacing. A steady stream of fluid flowed out of Inej and stained the bedsheets underneath a few shades darker than their original color. 

“K-kaz,” she pulled away from Matthias cock. “Stop, it’s sensitive,” Inej pushed away from the touch and curled in on herself. 

“Sorry,” Kaz said, although his tone was far from apologetic.

Matthias shoved his dick back into Inej’s mouth and Jesper took that as his cue to fuck her. 

“Wait, can we change the position? I wanna fuck her ass.”

Inej had only taken it in the ass on several occasions, and it had only been with Kaz. Her asshole was still tight, and that was exactly why Jesper wanted her there. Inej looked at Kaz. If it was okay with him then it was okay with her. 

Kaz gave a small nod and Inej stopped sucking Matthias’s dick to flip herself around. She laid on her stomach with her legs dangling off the bed. Kaz’s bed was high enough that her feet couldn’t touch the floor. Somewhere to her right, Inej saw Kaz digging through his drawers. 

“Anyone have lube?” Jesper asked right as Kaz tossed him the bottle. “Oh, awesome, thanks.”

Instead of lathering up his fingers with the substance and fingering her, Jesper unscrewed the cap to the bottle and chucked it across the room before easing in the head of the bottle into her winking asshole. 

“Oh,” Inej moaned, her thighs tensing up at the sudden intrusion. Without a warning, Jesper squeezed the side of the bottle and the lube jetted deep into her asshole. “Fuck! Jesper!” she screamed, her knees subconsciously pulling up to her upper body so that her body formed somewhat of a W shape. 

“You look so hot like that,” Jesper said before pulling out the bottle of lube and giving her tight ass a hard spank. 

Inej’s hips jutted up only to be pushed down by another spank. This time, it came from Matthias. 

“I have an idea,” Matthias proposed. “I’ll get under Inej so that while Jesper fucks her ass, I’ll fuck her pussy, yeah?”

“Fine by me,” Jesper said. 

The three of them repositioned themselves so that Matthias laid under Inej with his dick poking at her entrance. Every once in a while, the head would accidentally slip in due to the slickness of her pussy.

Wylan was now leaning against the headboard, stroking at his re-hardened dick with fervor. He swore that he didn’t have a thing for being a cuck, but the scene in front of him was too hot. 

Kaz was now in front of Inej, his dick already inside Inej’s mouth. Inej liked his cock the most. It didn’t matter whether if she was sucking it or if he was fucking her with it. She liked it the most. 

“Ready Inej?”

Inej only responded with a nod as her voice was muffled by Kaz’s cock. 

Slowly, Jesper pushed in his dick. While Jesper was slowly pushing himself inside of her, Matthias was a stark contrast to him as he quickly rammed in all ten inches of his dick into her pussy, causing Inej to push forward and choke against Kaz’s cock. 

Matthias immediately started jackhammering into her and Inej’s ass jiggled as her hips bounced up and down with his movements. Her clit rubbed against Matthias skin, giving her extra friction. 

More fluid sprayed from his pussy, slicking up her entrance even more and causing Matthias to go even faster. 

“Fuck it,” Jesper said before he shoved the remaining two inches into her ass. She made a sputtering sound as she chocked once more around Kaz’s cock. 

This time, Kaz responded by pushing deeper into her mouth and fucking her mouth at the same pace Matthias was going. Inej made a few mewling sounds before she was able to adjust to the new and quick pacing of everything. 

“Saints, she’s so good,” Jesper said as he started to quicken his thrusts. He slapped at Inej’s ass, causing it to jiggle from side to side. 

Inej brought one of her hands down to her clit. As soon as she started rubbing it, she knew that her orgasm would come very soon. 

Jesper and Matthias started alternating their thrusts. When Jesper pushed in, Matthias pushed out, and when Matthias pushed in, Jesper pushed out. Inej rubbed at her clit as she was being penetrated from all three holes and when she came, her entire body trembled. She squirted, her juices coating Matthias dick. Some of it landed on Jesper’s thighs and some even found their way to the hardwood floor. Her legs spread to her left and right as she unintentionally did the splits. 

“Sensitive,” she whined after escaping Kaz’s dick. 

“Just a few more seconds,” Jesper said, not stopping his thrusts. 

Kaz shoved his dick back into Inej’s mouth and Inej continued to get jackhammered from all three of her openings into deep into oversensitivity. 

It was Matthias who came first. His seed colored her walls in white and when he pulled out, most of it landed on her pussy. Jesper came next in a similar fashion. He started to come inside but he pulled out and starting stroking himself. Most of his semen landed on her ass that was red from his previous spankings. 

When Kaz came, he pulled out as well. He purposely aimed for her face and Inej closed her eyes as streaks of come landed all over her face, some of it into her hair. She felt the bed shifting and Inej realized belatedly that it was Wylan. Wylan was coming for the second time that night. Most of his come landed in her hair and instead of being grossed out, it only turned her on even more for what was about to happen between her and Kaz. 

“Alright, every one leave,” Kaz ordered. 

Inej flushed when her pussy spasmed at his voice and spurted out another stream of fluid that splattered on the floor. 

“Holy shit,” Jesper grinned at the sight, giving Inej’s pussy a slap. Inej spasmed and squirted again. This time, her juices landed in Jesper’s hand, to which he rubbed all over her ass. 

Kaz and Inej waited for everyone to redress and exit the room. When everyone was gone and the door was shut, Kaz asked, “You alright?”

“I’ll be more than alright when you fuck me,” Inej responded. “Lay down, I wanna ride you.”

And so he did. Kaz had just come, and so Inej stroked his dick a few times for his erection to come back. He gave a slight hiss as the contact, as he was still sensitive. 

“Ready?” Inej asked as she squatted over his dick. 

Kaz gave her a brief nod and Inej dropped down on him, swallowing up all eight inches of his cock in one go. 

“Fucking hell, Inej,” Kaz gribbed at her small waist. “You’re the best,” he said, running his hands up to her breasts. 

Inej bounced up and down on him happily. When she grew tired after a bit, she slowed down her pacing and fell forward so that their chests were flush against each other and their faces were less than a couple inches away. Kaz closed the distance, his lips meeting hers. He grabbed her by her hips and flipped them over so that he was now fucking into her.

His thrusts were slow and deep. Inej wrapped her legs around his torso as she stuck her tongue into his mouth, running her tongue along his teeth and prying them open for access to the rest of his mouth. 

“I’m coming,” Kaz said as his thrusts slowly became quicker. 

After a few more thrusts, the two of them came in unison. Inej’s petite body trembled from the pleasure and Kaz gave her one last kiss before he pulled out of Inej and settled into bed alongside him. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and pulled her in close so that her back was against his chest, his body shielding hers. 

“I love you,” Inej whispered as she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. 

“I love you, too,” Kaz said, his hand trailing back down to her pussy. 

Inej was about to stop him but his fingers found her clit before she could and her entire body melted at the pleasure. 

She was ready for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is proof that sometimes freedom of speech is a bAd thing
> 
> now we can go to hell together
> 
> but next fic in series is coming out soon


End file.
